The demand for alternative energy sources has significantly increased recently. This has resulted in the boost of related developments, deployments, and new technologies. The ongoing thrust for hybrid perovskite solar cells (PSC) is in the midst of these developments. However, halide-based perovskite potentially becomes intrinsically unstable and the degraded halide-based perovskite may contain the toxic element Pb when exposed to ambient conditions.